1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable electrophotographic copying system which can be carried by hand and can reproduce or transfer an image of an original in any position onto a transfer medium without removing the original from its original position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been known various types of copying systems. However, in the conventional copying systems, in order to obtain a copy of an original, the original must be placed in a predetermined position in the copying system. Therefore, a difficulty arises when the original to be copied is not movable. For example, if the original is fixed to a wall or if movement of the original to the copying system is forbidden, it is impossible to obtain a copy thereof using the conventional copying systems.
Further, in the conventional copying systems, the transfer medium to which the image of the original is transferred must be placed in a predetermined position in the copying system. Accordingly, it has been impossible to directly transfer the image of the original to a desired part of a notebook, for example.